1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for detecting wiring faults and, more particularly, to a method for detecting such faults in a circuit device through measuring the response of a circuit node to an applied input signal.
2. Background Information
One method for testing circuit devices to determine if they have been properly fabricated in a manufacturing environment is generally called "signature analysis." Circuit devices needing this kind of testing may be, for example, circuit boards not populated with components, circuit boards fully or partially populated with components, integrated circuits, or multi-level circuit component carriers. Using signature analysis, a waveform is applied to a test node of a circuit device known to be fabricated correctly, and the response of the circuit device to the waveform is stored.